Caught
by ConsyCoffee
Summary: Consy and Chase finally find each other after their time apart.


Co-Post  
Captain Stryker, Consy Coffee and Chasity Wings

A small ship moved to intercept Pretoria. It had shields at minimum and seemed on a direct intercept course. After a few minutes of drifting freely in space, a subspace message finally came through. "Can anyone here me?" A female voice asked. It sounded a bit unsteady and scared. It had starfleet regulation codes and showed only one lifesign. From the looks of it, it was a human female.

"This is Ensign Belldandy of the Pretoria" Belldandy's soft singing voice said over the comm. The junior crew identified the approaching shuttle

A few minutes of odd silence came through, it was obvious they were dealing with an inexperienced pilot. "Forgive me, I am not familiar with your procedures. My name is Chasity Wings. I am looking for someone that I believe is aboard your vessel. I do not know what name she goes by amongst you, she was known only as Leliana to me..." She waited, she didn't think they would recognize the name but she was sure that this was where Leliana was.

Stryker was on the view screen, talking to the mystery woman on the shuttle, "There is no one on board with that name." he said

She tried to not be disappointed she had expected this, "I have a picture." She showed a clear picture of Consy through the screen.

"Consy ..." Stryker said, looking at the image. "Stand by Defiant Maiden." Stryker went looking for Consy in her office Pretoria prepared to tractor the shuttle to Hanger Bay 2.

Consy, as usual was holding a coffee mug in her hands, mumbling to herself as she worked her way through a code. "Something I can help you with?" She asked as the door opened, not even looking up, having no idea who she was addressing.

"Someone is looking for you. A shuttle is approaching Pretoria" he told her. Stryker noticed for the first time the mug that she was holding, it had some writing on it. It read Leliana and Chase. "The woman on your coffee mug - that's the person in the shuttle," Stryker guessed.

Consy had been about to ask who could be looking for her and was a bit surprised by the info she got "Chase, out here, in shuttle? She can barely pilot one of those things." She was trying to be rational, it wasn't possible... her heart did flipflops.

"Who is Chase?" Stryker asked

She lowered her mug, she hadn't told Stryker anything about her time with section 31. Stryker was  
her friend, but she wasn't sure how much she should tell him. Besides she had made a decision before coming to Pretoria to not discuss her time within the section, "She's a linguistic I worked with during my time with section 31." It wasn't the whole truth but it should satisfy him she thought. Her heart pounded in her ears, he knew her too well to fall for that. He could always read her.

"And .... what are you not telling me ?" Stryker prompted

"And … we're friends..." she finally said rather weakly, blushing as she said it.

"Friends, yet you are blushing" Stryker pointed out.

Consy regained her composure. "Very close friends." She said, glancing in his eyes, pleading with him not to ask more, but revealing a whole story.

"Do you want her to dock ?" he asked

"Not if she flies the shuttle... "She joked After a few seconds, she wondered if they weren't playing a bad joke on her. "Is she really here?!"

"I may enjoy practical jokes and joking around, but I never play with people's emotions." Stryker replied.

"True... it's just very difficult to imagine. I don't even know how she found me. I know I wasn't able to locate her." Consy sighed a little.

"Likely Janeway helped a bit." Stryker said thoughtfully

"Maybe, but I don't know how she got to Kathryn in the first place... I wasn't even permitted to share personal information."

"Ah ... the mysteries of life then"

"Yes mystery indeed…" Consy rubbed a humming locket through her uniform.

"Can she come aboard sir?" She asked impatiently. "She can stay in my quarters... I will vouch for her, so long as she doesn't have to land her shuttle... " She added.

"We will tractor her in" Stryker told Consy

"Good idea."

Stryker and Consy headed out of her office and towards Hangar bay 2. As they neared the bay, Consy grew more nervous. It had been nearly 6 months since she had last seen Chase. Would things pick up where they had left off? She would soon find out. As they stood outside the doors Consy looked up at Stryker, "May we have a few moments of privacy?" She asked. He nodded and waited at the door as she entered.

"Thank you." She told him as she entered. The shuttle doors opened and out walked Chase in all of her splendor.

Chase ran to Consy and held her close, kissing her multiple times. It seemed things would indeed continue. After a few more exchanges, Consy stepped out of the embrace, "Soon... but for now the Captain needs to see you. He must give you permission to come aboard. He doesn't bite, I promise."

Chase reluctantly let go of Consy, and then squeezed Consy's hand. "I understand its standard protocol."

"To bite? " Consy baited as they exited the hanger desk. Both laughed wholeheartedly. Consy apparently walked lighter, and already seemed so much happier.

"Captain, this is Chase." Consy said. She really had no idea what her real name was. At least they were together again. "I have to leave the two of you to get to know each other… I'm in the process of decoding something from Starfleet that is rather urgent. Please guide her to my office once she's cleared." Consy really hated doing this, but she did truly have an urgent message to decode. Besides what was an hour after 6 months?

Chase pouted a little and puppy dogged Consy as she walked away, she still wore her heart on her sleeve. "So you're Captain?" She asked, she was unfamiliar with Starfleet ranks.


End file.
